Belles filles , philtres de paix et un T récolté
by Izzeult
Summary: Teddy Lupin n'est qu'un sale coureur de jupons qui devrait penser à se concentrer sur sa potion au lieu de regarder les jolies filles " Victoire Weasley


Texte écrit pour l'échange de la communautée pom pom power , basée sur ce prompt ( proposé par Taraxacumoff ):

43- Teddy Lupin adore les potions . Si , si , vraiment . Seulement , il ferait mieux de regarder ce qu'il fait au lieu de vouloir impressioner les filles de son cours

Disclaimer : Pas à moi ( snif )

Les Potions ont toujours été ma matière préférée, et cela n'a absolument rien à voir avec le fait que ce cours soit en commun

Les Potions ont toujours été ma matière préférée, et cela n'a absolument rien à voir avec le fait que ce cours soit en commun avec les Serdaigles contrairement à ce que me répète toujours Victoire sur un ton sarcastique.

D'abord Slughorn est un très bon prof, quoiqu'un peu vieux.

Et puis il m'adore, il m'invite toujours à ses réunions (où je ne fais d'ailleurs rien d' autre que de me gaver de gâteaux avec Victoire) .

Et il me demande toujours des nouvelles de mon parrain, en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr.

Donc comme je le disais, le cours de Potions a toujours été mon cours préféré, ce qui est bien normal au vu des raisons citées ci-dessus.

Mais, hormis l'agréable fraicheur qui règne dans les cachots et le fait de pouvoir discuter tout mon soul avec Victoire via nos miroirs à double sens (gracieux cadeau de mon parrain) , il faut bien avouer que cet engouement pour les Potions a bien une raison.

Raison grande d'un mètre 70, lourde de 64 kilos et répondant au doux nom de Chandra Patil.

Chandra Patil, bien sûr. Fille de Padma Patil, ancienne camarade de classe de mon parrain, au charme envoûtant (ou bien inexistant selon Victoire), à la peau mate et à la magnifique chevelure (poil de carotte dixit Victoire) cuivrée .

Contraste détonnant (ou écoeurant selon ... Victoire) qui rend fou le modeste métamorphage que je suis.

De toute façon, étant quasiment un Potter, il est obligé que la femme de ma vie soit rousse.

C'est une tradition, d'ailleurs James qui vient juste d'entrer en première année a déjà commencé à manifester des signes d'intêrets pour Allanah Finnigan à la chevelure flamboyante et au caractère, comment dire, _irlandais_.

En revenant à nos moutons toute cette théorie démontre que Chandra est assurément la femme de ma vie.

Ce qui explique pourquoi je fixe son dos depuis maintenant dix minutes en attendant qu'elle se retourne et remarque mon corps de dieu grec (ou de mauviette toujours selon Victoire) et mes cheveux que je n'arrête pas de faire changer de couleur depuis tout à l'heure dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention.

D'ailleurs Leanne Davies (dont la mère est une vraie **[censurée] **selon Ginny) a remarqué mon manège et me décoche un clin d'oeil ravageur alors que je sens Victoire pousser un long soupir à travers le miroir.

Victoire a toujours détesté toutes les filles qui tournaient autour de moi, grâce entre autre à mes sempiternelles gaffes, mes changements de corps et de visage permanents et aussi à ma technique de drague indémodable.

Ce qui explique pourquoi à chaque fois que je souris un peu trop franchement à une fille, Victoire ne peut s'empêcher de me traiter de « coureur de jupons invétéré au cerveau aussi atrophié que celui d'un mollusque » et mes conquêtes de « pauvres filles trop naïves qui croient que tu les aimes alors que tu pense juste à t'amuser un peu, tu es vraiment un monstre sans coeur Teddy, et si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu obtiendras _ta Chandra_ (ton horriblement condescendant et méprisant) tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil et tu te l'enfonces jusqu'à la clavicule ».

D'ailleurs dès que je commence à tranquillement monologuer sur Chandra dans la salle commune rouge et or, Victoire ne peut s'empêcher de me couper dans mon élan en commençant à m'engueuler (excusez mon langage) sur le fait que je suis vraiment un bel imbécile de vouloir sortir avec cette fille aux cheveux _oranges _(imaginez la mine dégoutée) et à l'intelligence aussi développée que celle d'un champignon venant de se faire bouffer (excusez son langage) par un singe à pois roses (ce qui est bien sûr absurde, premièrement Chandra est la meilleure élève de notre année, et les singes à pois roses ne mangent jamais de champignons).

Je suis sûr que Victoire passe sa colère sur moi à cause de son inexistante vie amoureuse, pas qu'elle soit moche. Non. Elle a du sang de vélane dans les veines et est (en toute objectivité bien sûr) franchement canon.

Non, elle n'est pas du tout laide ni quoi ce soit d'autre, si elle passe ses nerfs sur moi ainsi c'est surtout je pense pour se venger de son père qui songe sérieusement à la faire rentrer au couvent.

Ce qui est à coup sûr une manière très hypocrite et sadique de se venger.

Mais bon, Victoire _est _hypocrite et sadique.

Ce qui explique pourquoi elle ne peut s'empêcher de m'engu... de me crier dessus au minimum deux fois par jour.

Je crois que je vais arrêter de parler de ça.

Donc après cette agréable parenthèse (tout est relatif) je peux revenir à l'histoire la plus passionnante jamais racontée, ma vie.

Je souris donc à Leanne en retour et change encore une fois la couleur de mes cheveux ce qui, pour une étrange raison, la fait rire aux éclats, avant de retourner dans la contemplation du dos de Chandra.

Tout en accordant une _immense _attention à mon philtre de paix bien entendu.

C'est fou comme un dos peut être intéressant, celui de Chandra est d'ailleurs à peine visible camouflé dans un pull aux couleurs de Serdaigle dix fois trop grand pour elle.

Ce qui est d'ailleurs étrange, ses pulls ne sont d'habitude pas si grand.

Se pourrait-il que ... je lance un coup d'oeil glacial au voisin de classe de Chandra.

Non.

C'est tout bonnement impossible que Chandra sorte avec Jason, c'est son meilleur ami.

Mais si c'est le cas, ce Dubois ne pourra plus au grand jamais monter sur un balai.

Ce n'est pas comme si c'était très grave de toute façon, il ne joue pas _si bien _que ça.

Et puis personne ne pourra savoir que cela vient de moi.

Hormis Victoire. Je sens déjà l'engueulade (excusez mon langage).

Oho.

Mauvaise idée.

Et puis il faut que j'arrête d'avoir des pensées négatives, ce n'est tout simplement pas possible que Chandra sorte avec Jason.

D'ailleurs si il vient juste de lui prendre la main, c'est en toute innocence Chandra a toujours été fragile, et cette atmosphère pesante lui contracte les nerfs.

Je comprends tout à fait qu'elle n'ait pas voulu blesser Jason ce qui explique qu'elle porte son pull, cette situation doit la mettre très mal à l'aise vis à vis de son meilleur ami.

D'ailleurs elle semble obnubilée par sa potion ce qui prouve qu'elle n'en a strictement rien à faire de Jason.

Sa potion qui est d'ailleurs d'une très belle couleur vert d'eau.

C'est normal, Chandra a toujours été excellente en potion .

Comme moi, je suis donc sûr que ma potion est ...  
_  
Étrangement noire et bouillonnante ?_

SPLATCH !

Et merde.

Victoire va encore m'engueuler.


End file.
